Rebirthing
by DocumenteKaze232111
Summary: "It doesn't matter how many underhanded tricks a person uses- the truth will always find a way to make itself known. Erasing the paradoxes one by one... It's never easy. We claw and scratch for every inch- but we will always eventually reach that one single truth. " - Like the seasons, humans are changing constantly. Miles Edgeworth is no exception to this rule.


**Author's Note**

Now, originally, this was the beginning of another one-shot, but somehow, I found (ironically while listening to the "Great Revival" instrumental piece) that it just didn't fit. I hate to waste such a piece of writing, even if it is so short so here we are. - Hopefully, my readers enjoy the rather intense and fascinating change of pace.

**Keep Reading, Writing, and Reviewing,**

**Serah**

_**Rebirthing**_

Miles Edgeworth was once known to the world at large as the _Demon Prosecutor_. The nickname was actually bestowed upon him behind his back by his colleagues, who must have thought him deaf to their utterances and whispers. It traveled by word of mouth then to the Medias, and almost literally overnight, it had become a label- his label- just like those little white stubs one would find on the back of their shirts.

At the time, a younger Miles, fresh from the strict teachings of his murderous late mentor, had _simply not cared_. Everywhere he went- whether he was standing behind the bench in court, on business in the police precinct thirty minutes from the Prosecutor's Building, filing a newly-completed file away in the records room, or even taking his pet dog, Pess, for an after-work stroll down Los Angeles' People's Park, he heard the name- _Demon Prosecutor_ this, _Demon Prosecutor_ that. It was _normal_ for men to glare at him, it was _normal_ for young women to see him and suddenly become pink in the face, it was _normal_ to see himself in the news every night, and it was _normal_ to be the _Demon Prosecutor_ society saw and labeled him so easily as.

_**Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth chooses death.**_

Despite the dramatics the message held, Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth had chosen death. He had chosen- with the help of a certain, spiked-haired friend- to do _away_ with his unnecessary mask of cold, brilliant superiority, to do _away_ with that god-awful smirk he used to strut about wearing... Miles Edgeworth had chosen to do _away_, once and for all, to do away with the _Demon Prosecutor_.

The Miles Edgeworth that had taken the place of that _Demon Prosecutor_- **that** Miles Edgeworth of the present smiles- in fact, _this_ Miles Edgeworth laughs and jests! _This_ Miles Edgeworth had become peaceful, accepting towards imperfections- those of the people around him, and accepting of his own imperfections, too. _This_ Miles Edgeworth had come to learn how to respect differences of opinions, had come to learn how to deal with harsh judgment and deconstructive criticism with more than a dismissive bat of one of his stormy grey eyes. _This_ Miles Edgeworth- the Miles Edgeworth of the now- he no longer hunted down and persecuted any criminal that had the misfortune to land on his caseload with any and all means he deemed necessary, legally or _illegally_; instead, _this _Miles Edgeworth all but defended those criminals placed on the witness stand. _This_ Miles Edgeworth would depend on his partner, that same spike-haired Defense Attorney_, his friend_, to help him discover the _truth_.

That simple idea was the reason Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth still lived; because of the knowledge that, in a court of law, where the lives of the guilty _and_ the lives of the innocent are on the line, nothing else matters but the simple, sworn-by-almighty-god truth. The _truth_ was sacred- perhaps holy!- because the _truth_ dictated the verdict and guided the innocent to salvation and the guilty to their gallows. It was that so-very-_fragile_ life-line that had _saved_ Miles Edgeworth from the deepest pits of Hell itself- it was what _allowed_ his heart to _thaw_- that _allowed_ him to _heal_.

And it was the _simplest_ of truths that _allowed_ Miles Edgeworth to sleep _soundly_ every night.


End file.
